All's Fair in Love and War
by DylanJames666
Summary: First of three parts, there will be three chapters in each part. There's a war between friends, between houses, and an internal war inside the boys, Harry and Draco. There's a connection between them, and it's about time that it is shown.


"_Draco, I'm warning you. Give me back my wand or I'll" _

"_Or you'll what, Potter? You can't do anything without your wand." Draco replied. They were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for detention, and their teacher was currently helping out Filch with mayhem on the fifth floor. They were supposed to be getting graffiti off of the tables, magic free, and Draco nicked Harry's wand when Harry had is guard down._

_Harry thought about his situation. Draco wasn't completely correct. There were some things Harry could do, like for instance, he could throw the chair at his Slytherin rival, but that could be deflected easily. There was another option though, but Harry wasn't sure how safe it would be to try it._

"_Told you." Draco said. "Now, finish these desks up. I'd help but I'm the one in control now, and that person doesn't like doing his own work." The blond turned around and went to one of the chairs on the wall furthest away from Harry._

_Before he sat down, Harry raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Draco's back. Closing his eyes, Harry repeated "__Levicorpus_," until his spell worked and lifted Draco in the air, causing him to drop Harry's Phoenix wand. 

Harry walked over towards his wand, very slowly, so as not to break the connection his finger had with Draco. When Harry bent over to get his wand, the connection broke and Draco came falling to the floor, landing right on top of a now armed Harry Potter.

Draco reached into his and grabbed his wand. He pressed it against Harry's throat, causing Harry to be unable to speak. "Never-do-that-to-me-again! Do you understand me, Potter?" 

Harry nodded his head in agreement, for he was still unable to make sound come from his mouth. He tightened his grip on his wand, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry, and when his face was just inches from the Gryffindors face said, "Good boy."

Draco's hot breath sent shivers down Harry's spine. He felt his jeans pressing more tightly against him.

The Slytherin must have felt the same thing happen, because he whispered, "Do you like this, Potter? Me straddling you, threatening you with my wand? My hot breath on your face?" He removed his wand from Harry's throat hoping for Harry to answer him.

Harry used that time to attack. He opened his mouth, and said "_Reducto!_"" Draco went flying off of Harry and to the other side of the room. "Expelliarmus! Locomotor Mortis!" Draco's wand left his grasps completely, and Draco's legs were locked together. "Not so tough now, Draco, are we?"

Draco didn't reply. He lay stuck on the floor, waiting for more pain. But it never came. Harry left him where he was until the tables were clean and their teacher came back. 

"Thank you boys, very good job here, and no magic used. See you both in class tomorrow, and next time keep your tempers under control." he said.

"Yes, Professor." the boys said. They left silently, walking side by side until they were out of ear shot.

"I'm going to get you, Potter." Draco said threateningly.

"You can keep telling yourself that Draco," Harry began, "but it won't ever happen." He laughed.

"Just you wait." 

"I am." Harry said. He turned around and began walking towards a secret passage up to the seventh floor so he wouldn't have to deal with Draco anymore that night.

Draco watched the boy walk away into the dark corridor. "Goodnight, Harry." Draco said. He meant for it to be a low whisper, but it came out to loud.

Harry heard the goodnight wish, and turned around. He smiled gently at the Slytherin and said, "Goodnight to you too, Draco."

Harry slipped quietly into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady went onto a rant about how Harry had awoken her from her slumber, and refused to open for fifteen minutes until Harry apologized, which he did countless times.

In the seventh year boys' dorm, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron were sleeping soundly. This was good for Harry, who didn't want anyone talking to him about his detention, which he would have to lie and say it was a drag.

Truth was, Harry loved every minute he had that night. He had last period with Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts and had a heated argument on the verge of a duel with him, and then he had a two hour long detention basically alone with him. He especially loved when Draco was straddling him, and then the goodnight he received.

Before Harry let sleep take control, he reached into his drawer on the nightstand and pulled out the Marauder's Map. Pointing his wand at the paper he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and then, "Lumos." Harry looked around the dungeons for the dot that would show him where Draco Malfoy was. It was currently making it's way to the common room. 

"Mischief Managed." Harry muttered. He put his head on his pillow, and with a flick of his wand, turned out all the lights in the room.

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Malfoy was less fortunate and had to deal with a pestering Pansy.

"Where have you been all night, _we_ had plans." she said.

"I already told you, Pans, I had detention." Draco replied, all serious like.

"Well, you should have been done ages ago. I cleared my schedule tonight just so we could spend it together!" Pansy spat out.

"I had to do magic free." Draco tried in his defense. Not much of one though.

"Since when do you do what you're told. You're a bloody Slytherin for a reason you know. Just a flick of your wand, its all done." she argued.

"I had my wand taken away. Chill out would you?" 

"I will NOT chill out Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked. "You're really pissing me off."

"Oops." Draco said, and then he walked by her and towards the boys' dorm. "There's the Slytherin in me." He walked into his dorm, ignoring the ranting Pansy in the common room.

"What's going on out-"

"Shut it Goyle, I'm not in the bloody mood." Draco said, taking off his robes and stripping down to his green striped boxers.

"Sorry." Goyle mumbled.

"No it's alright, it's just Pansy is getting on my last nerves, you know. She's like a bloody stalker. I mean, we used to have so much fun all the time, picking on first years, having sex, being Slytherins, and now, it's just, sex." Draco confessed.

"And just sex is bad?" Goyle asked. He sound really confused.

"Yeah when it's not with Pot-" Draco began. He stopped when he realized what he almost said.

"Not with what?"

"Someone you like." Draco saved.

"Well, at least you get it." Goyle said.

"Oh yeah, because Pansy is so good at it anyway." Draco said sarcastically. Then that ended their conversation. It was pointless in Draco's mind to even try talking to Goyle about anything. There really wasn't anyone he had to talk to about things.

The next morning, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for his breakfast. He was early, and Ron and Hermione were still asleep. He didn't want to wake them. On the way there, Harry saw Draco standing alone in the Entrance Hall, staring at the house point hourglasses.

"Looks like Slytherin fell behind, by a couple points." Harry called out. "Looks more like a couple hundred."

"Good morning to you too, Potter." Draco said, without turning around.

"I never said good morning." Harry replied.

"You're bitchy enough to by a Slytherin." Draco said.

"You're to nice to be a Slytherin." Harry told him. At this point Harry was standing next to him by the Slytherin glass.

"Any chance we can talk later?" Draco chanced. He'd been longing for someone to talk to about everything, and hoped Harry would be the one to talk.

"Us, talk?" Harry asked, confused. Where was this coming from, he thought to himself. Weren't they supposed to hate each other? Then again, maybe this was some sort of trick.

"Yeah, I just need someone to talk to lately, and I thought maybe you'd want to." Draco said. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

Maybe it wasn't a trap after all, or maybe Draco was just a good actor. "This isn't some sort of Slytherin prank is it?" Harry had to ask.

"Not at all." Draco answered. He figured this question would be asked. He looked up from the floor and into the green eyes of the Gryffindor. 

Harry was looking at him too, "Well, if you swear it's not a trap, then maybe I can squeeze you in somewhere this afternoon."

"That sounds, good. I appreciate it Harry." Draco said. He moved in a little closer so that their bodies were just inches apart. 

"What's going on Draco, you used to hate my guts?" Harry asked.

"I never hated you, that was just-" 

"You pretending to be someone you're not when you're around your friends." Harry finished the sentence for him.

"Exactly what I was going to say. How did you know that?" Draco asked,

"Because I do it too." Harry said before leaning in to Draco's face. His lips touched Draco's lips, and his tongue touched Draco's tongue. The world vanished in Harry's mind. They were no longer in Hogwarts. They were alone, and there was nothing else that mattered anymore. Worries about tests that day, a project he had yet to finish, who really cared by this point?

Draco had no idea how this was happening. A second ago he was imagining this happening later on, when they were alone and without the risk of exposure, but now it was happening, in the entrance hall of all places. He didn't care anymore though, whatever if someone saw. All he cared was that he and Harry were finally where Draco wanted them to be. And, man had it been a long time of wanting.

Harry pulled back the kiss after who knows how long. Maybe it was five minutes, and maybe it was twenty seconds. "We'll talk later." He said. 

"I'll be looking forward to it. Tell me when once you know." Draco said. He leaned forward and kissed Harry one last time before heading into the Great Hall.

Harry watched the blond boy walk away. His eyes stared at the back of his head, and slowly navigated to his ass. He accidentally let out a whistle.

"Later, Potter. Later." Draco called without turning back. Harry waited until Draco had been in the Hall for a few minutes and then went inside himself. The only other person at the Gryffindor table Harry associated himself with was Ginny. He took a seat next to her and filled his plate up with the morning food.

"Well, good morning Harry. What are you doing up? You usually don't get out of bed for another forty minutes." She said without looking up from the morning post.

"Woke up early, I guess." Harry said with a mouth full cereal. Some of the milk dripped onto his robes.

Ginny looked up to see that happen. "You got some, er, milk on your shirt." She told him, grabbing a napkin and wiping it off his chest.

Harry looked down. "Thanks, Ginny." He told her. His mind was in no state to pay attention to anything this morning.

"Don't worry about it. So I heard you had detention with Malfoy last night. That must have sucked." She said suggestively. 

Harry looked toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at him, with a sort of angry look. Maybe he was acting. He glanced the rest of the table, no one else in their year was around. 

"Harry?" Ginny asked, waving her hand in Harry's face.

"Oh, what sorry." 

"Detention last night, with Malfoy, how bad was it?" She repeated.

"It wasn't to bad really. We didn't say much to each other." Harry told her. He looked back at Draco who was now staring at the food in front of him.

"Oh well that's good. I have some work to do, I'll catch up with you later today." She grabbed her books from the table and walked out of the hall. 

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco was busy processing his thoughts. "It's not like they have a thing anymore, I have no reason to be jealous. And it isn't like me and Potter have a thing either. Yet at least. We did just kiss in the Entrance Hall." He stabbed his fork into the table. 

"What's the matter with you?" said a female voice from behind him.

"Potter." Malfoy said.

"Oh really? Tell me about it sweetie." Draco looked up to who he was speaking to. It was Pansy.

"Well, nothing really. He's just there you know?" Draco told her, trying to come up with a stupid excuse.

"No, not really." Pansy said. "Did you do the Potion's homework? I didn't get a chance to do it last night, I was waiting for you to come see me but you never did."

"Is it always about you, Pans?" Draco asked her. Looking straight into her eyes.

"Pardon?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I have to speak slowly. Is-it-always-about-you?" He asked again. Her facial expression changed into the bitchiest look Draco had ever seen.

"Well, excuse me. I was just asking for the Potion's homework."

"Excuse me, but I was answering a question you asked me." 

"I thought I was the girl here." Pansy stated in the obnoxious matter of fact tone Draco hated so much.

"No, you're just the bitch." Draco said.

"Yes actually I am. Thanks for the compliment. Now give me the damn homework would you?" She said. What was it with her? Draco thought. Did everything just go in one ear and through her head to the other and come out?

"No. Do it yourself." Draco said. He stood up and walked down the Slytherin table on his way out. "Oh, incase you didn't get the hint, I'm breaking up with you." 

Pansy dropped her plate and it slid off the table and shattered into a million pieces. "You cannot break up with _me._" She shrieked.

"I just did." Draco replied. He turned his back on her for the last time and continued to the door.

Pansy reached into her bag and grabbed her wand. She pointed it directly at Draco's back and began to cast a spell.

Harry did the first thing he could think of. He reached for his wand and muttered, "Protego." An invisible shield was put up behind Draco, just in time for Pansy's curse to be deflected.

Pansy shrieked in pain from her own curse. Draco turned around instantly and looked around the room. He saw Harry on his feet with a wand pointing at him. He made a confusing face and Harry pointed his finger at Pansy. Draco looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, and then continued on his original path towards the Entrance Hall. 

The morning classes dragged on for Harry. He had to listen to the newly dubbed couple of Ron and Hermione argue about a really stupid subject.

"No, I love you more." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't think that's even possible." Ron replied, kissing her nose.

"No, it isn't." Hermione stated.

"Yes it is."

"Guys, shut up already will you." Harry said. He dropped his plant pot with his annoyance, causing him to get yelled at by Professor Sprout.

He waved his wand and it was fixed, but he still lost ten house points for irresponsibility. 

"Oh, we're sorry, Harry. We're just so in love." Ron said. Thankfully the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.

"I'll see you guys later." He said. Draco was standing outside the doors with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry managed to catch his eyes and called him over.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you up with you later." Draco said to them. 

"But you were in the middle of a-" But Draco was too far out of earshot by now to hear Crabbe at all.

Draco walked by Harry, but not without muttering, "Follow me," first. Harry did so, keeping a clear distance so it didn't look suspicious. The Gryffindor followed the Slytherin down the Quidditch pitch. 

"In here." Draco called back. He was leading Potter into the locker rooms. No one would be down here, and they had plenty of time on their hands. When they were inside Draco sat down on one of the benches. Harry sat down next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked him. 

Draco moved his body closer than it already was to Harry's. He leaned his face in closer, until his lips were barely touching Harry's. "I don't think there's much to talk about right now." He whispered.

The hot breath on his face made Harry lock his lips with the Slytherin. It wasn't like the kiss before. Right now there was something different. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was, but it was there.

And then when he felt Draco's hand undo the buttons on his shirt he knew what it was. There was aggression. There was want. There was lust. There was desire. And it felt perfect.

Harry's shirt was off faster than Hermione could answer a question about Hogwarts' history. This comparison nearly made Harry gag, but what was going on prevented that from happening.

Draco had by this point gotten Harry's shirt off, and pants unzipped, and they were still sitting down. Harry stood up, not breaking his kiss with Draco, who joined him. When he stood up, his pants fell to his ankles, as did Draco. 

Draco was on his knees, and currently kissing and sucking on Harry's hipbones, making Harry irresistibly horny.

Harry couldn't control his erection any longer. "Just suck my dick would you Malfoy?" Harry said, it was meant to come out serious like, but instead it was a moan.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He immediately pulled down Harry's boxers and took the large, emphasis on large, cock in his mouth. He hadn't had any prior experience, and hoped he was doing it right. He assumed he was, because he could feel Harry's dick pulsing, and Draco knew from experience that this meant there was an unbelievable feeling going on in the body. Plus, there was the fact that Harry was moaning. Draco tried ignoring that, it was nearly making him come.

Speaking of coming, Harry was on the verge and Draco sensed it. He immediately stopped sucking, and removed his mouth from the cock. Then he wrapped his hand around the Gryffindor's shaft. He squeezed tightly, but not tight enough that it hurt. This was a trick he learned from Pansy.

Harry screamed, but not because of pain. He wanted to come, he was ready to come, but Draco wasn't letting him.

"Not yet Potter." Draco said.

"Why-not-Malfoy?" Harry gasped.

"Where's the fairness in that?" Draco asked. He stood up and began removing his shirt, but was interrupted by Harry's lips on his own. Harry did what Draco did to him, removed the shirt, removed the black belt, unzipped the pants, and then he did something different.

The Gryffindor pressed his body tightly against the blond and then slid his body town, taking the pants, and boxers with him.

"Skillful. Very skillful." Draco said. He couldn't manage to say much more, for he felt something warm on his own his dick. Harry seemed to know what he was doing, perhaps from prior experience. Draco didn't know nor did he care. All he cared about was the sensation in his lower body. 

Harry had an idea. He stood up midway through blowing Draco's dick, and pushed Draco against the lockers. If aggression was as much of a turn on for Draco as it was for Harry, they were going to do much more than oral sex. No, they would have the real thing, almost.

Harry's prediction was right. After a bit of making out, Harry bent Draco over and after a quick spell that lubricated Harry's dick, penetrated the tight hole Draco had.

Draco screamed in pain from the thick cock in his ass. It wasn't completely painful though, it actually felt nice. 

Harry was only encouraged by Draco's scream. He pushed his cock faster and faster, until he came. And when he did, he came right inside Draco's ass.

The warm cum inside of Draco felt nice, but weird at the same time. Draco didn't care. What had just happened was to good for anything that day to _not_ feel nice. Draco summoned his wand from his pants pocket with his hand, a trick he had been practicing since Harry had used wand free magic the night before. He muttered something inaudible and the cum was gone. But more would come.

Harry turned Draco around and sucked his cock until Draco had his moment. By the end of their lunch, both boys were breathing heavily, and barely able to move.

"We have to get to class." Harry said, glancing down at his watch. "Shit, we're late."

Draco nearly had a panic attack. "How late, Potter?!" he asked.

"Nearly ten minutes." Harry said. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and threw Draco's to him. "Dress now, think of an excuse. What do you have next?"

"Defense." Draco said. He looked at Harry, and Harry looked back. "Sh-it." Draco stressed the word into two syllables. They both had the same class. 

"That's to say the least. Okay well how about this. What if one of us gets hurt, and the other brings him to the infirmary. Then we have an excuse." Harry suggested.

"Well, how do we explain how you got hurt?" Draco said.

"Well, I could say we were on our way back and we got into a fight." 

"Okay. Stand up." Draco ordered. Harry obeyed and then regretted his decision. Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. "Rompero." Draco said. 

Harry suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain in his ribs. It was as if they all had just broken. He started falling but Draco caught him. He waved his wand and Harry's pain subsided. "There, the pain's gone, but your ribs are broken."

"You couldn't have warned me first?" Harry spat.

"You would have told me no." Draco shrugged.

"With good reason. You owe me." Harry mumbled.

"I'll get you to the Hospital Wing, don't speak." Draco said.

Harry agreed, and didn't speak at all upstairs. Madame Pomfry mended Harry's ribs instantly, and he was free to go. 

They walked back to the third floor to go to class, only they never made it on time. They stopped in an empty corridor and kissed. Apparently, they lost track of the time.


End file.
